1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking mixer for supplying silver, and more particularly, to a cooking mixer for supplying silver, which can supply silver into foods grinded by a mixer by mounting a silver body on a mixer blade body having a plurality of blades.
2. Background Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a general cooking mixer 100 includes a container 110 for containing foodstuffs to be grinded, a power part 130 for generating power, a connection part 120 for separately connecting the container 110 to the power part 130, and a rotating body 20 connected to a rotary shaft of the power part 130 in a state where the connection part 120 is interposed between the connection part 120 and the rotating body 20, and having a plurality of blades 22 for grinding the foodstuffs.
In a state where the foodstuffs to be grinded are contained in the container 110 of the cooking mixer 100, the rotating body 20 is rotated by the power part 130, whereby the blades 22 of the rotating body 20 grind and mix the foodstuffs. Therefore, the mixing cooker can pulverize nuts such as walnuts or peanuts into powder by grinding them, or crush out fruit juice by grinding fruits such as apples or pears.
Meanwhile, silver has been widely used not only as noble metal but also as artistic materials or monetary materials, and also widely used as tableware materials since it has been informed that silver can detect poisonous matters and acts as an element helpful to a human body. Moreover, it has been informed that, when a person carries silver with him or her, it is of sovereign remedy in curing various mental diseases, such as epilepsy and convulsions, and women's diseases. Additionally, it has been also informed that silver serves to remove various foreign matters and pathogenic organs existing in a human body and recover injured or damaged tissues since it acts as antibiotics with no ill effect. In addition, folk remedies that people wash their eyes with mineral water can take effect since mineral water contains silver, silkworms which eat mulberry leaves are of sovereign remedy in invigoration and curing diabetes since the silkworms have a great deal of silver, and a plaster is also of sovereign remedy in swelling since it contains silver.
However, since silverwares just have some functions of containing foods, decoration, and detection of poisonous matters, the silverwares have a limitation in providing actions helpful to a human body by regularly eating and taking silver ingredient.
Meanwhile, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 226427 discloses a pot lid for supplying silver to foods, which can supply silver to foods during cooking. Moreover, Korean Utility Model Registration Nos. 378465 and 378466 respectively disclose cooking scissors and a kitchen knife with silver attached thereon, which can naturally supply silver to foods during cutting cooked foods or live foods such as live vegetables or live fishes before cooking the foods.
However, the prior arts have a disadvantage in that it is difficult to apply the above technologies to foods to be grinded, for instance, when a user crushes out juice or chops foods.